Through the Glass
by LoonyLevicorpus
Summary: ShuxYuki. Shuichi runs to the island of Costa Maya to escape his home, and while working as a bellboy at a resort on the island, he encounters an interesting guest. Hiro guides him into realizing...could this be love?
1. Chapter 1

Gomen, everyone, but I just HAVE to post this story! I know that I should get back to LTP, but every time I think of it I get a massive headache because of how much writers' block I am suffering with that story. And I have had this one written in my notebook for a few weeks now…

Disclaimer: No, sadly, i do not own the genius that is Gravitation T-T

---

Through the Glass

Chapter 1: Golden-eyes

Shuichi sighed and leaned against the door, sighing and closing his eyes to imagining his home back in Japan, when he had been happy and his parents had loved him with all their hearts. He made sure to avoid thinking of the events of the past two years.

Lost in memories of sweet shaved ice and sunshine in Togoro Park, he jumped when his boss, Mr. Sanchez, came down the hall yelling angrily.

"Shuichi! What the hell are you doing? Is that room ready???"

"Yeah, don't have a heart attack! I was on my way down!"

"Well you'd better hurry, a very important guest is here and he requested _this _suite. You can carry his bags!"

"Alright, I'm going!"

Stomping down the hall with a scowl on his face, Shuichi was met by his best friend as of the beginning of that summer. Hiroshi was the only other Japanese person Shuichi had met on Costa Maya all summer; when he had arrived here he had spoken little English, and Hiro had been teaching him.

"Ohayo!" Hiro spoke in their native tongue as soon as Shuichi was in sight. He jogged to meet with the pink-haired teen.

"Ohayo."

"What's wrong with you?"

"This island."

"Ah, too bad for you we have no money, or we could enjoy the island."

"Yeah, it sucks. I'm headed downstairs to carry luggage for another rich teme…see you later."

"Ja! Shuichi?"

"Eh?"

"Lighten up, things aren't that bad. I miss your old happy self."

Shuichi smiled, "Yeah, your right. I should try to make the best of this situation."

Stepping into the elevator and pressing the ground floor button, the teen let his smile fall. Hiro had no idea how miserable he really was.

Last spring, Shuichi had decided to leave his home and had come to the island of Costa Maya, knowing that his parents would never follow him there. He had left when the situation in his home had gone too far. Living with his family had become impossible.

When he had left, Shuichi had been in a hurry and only grabbed a few of his prized possessions, his CD collection and a few changes of clothes. Other than that, he had stolen all the money in his mother's purse and enough money he had saved up for a plane ticket. He hadn't had time to think of what he would live on.

Arriving in Mexico, he had taken a small ship out to the island and spent a miserable week sleeping in alleyways. Hiro had found him huddled behind a dumpster in one of these alleys and helped him get a job at the resort. As a bellboy.

With the job he received free food and a small room shared with Hiro. He worked all day and slept through the night because of how exhausting the job was. He worked on weekends as well as weekdays. Having no freedom was driving him insane, and he was truly miserable.

---

Arriving in the main lobby, Shuichi was directed to the latest guest he would be serving. A tall, handsome man with blonde hair and gorgeous golden eyes. He was smoking and arguing calmly with the manager.

"Sir please, we cannot allow smoking in the lobby. We promise other guests clean, healthy ocean air… air that doesn't contain cigarette smoke!"

"I am paying much more than your other guests and I expected to be able to feel at home here. Smoking relaxes me immensely. Do you expect me to feel uncomfortable and tense when I was promised a peaceful stay?"

"No sir…but please, could you not smoke inside our buildings? Feel free while you are in your room and outside."

"Very well."

Turning away from the manager, the man looked at Shuichi with hard eyes.

"Are you the bellboy sent to carry my bags?"

"Y-yes sir."

"There they are, now show me to my room."

Jerking his head towards his luggage, the man put out his cigarette and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

Shuichi looked over and saw a single, medium-sized suitcase, along with a laptop-carrying bag. Picking it up, he looked at the man and said, "Follow me sir."

Heading to the elevator and pressing the button, Shuichi turned to look at the man more closely. He had on a black suit and a purple shirt underneath, which was left open three buttons down from the top. He looked impatient and detached from what was going on around him. While Shuichi was studying his face, those golden eyes looked into his coldly. Shuichi quickly looked away, embarrassed.

'_He sure is attractive…but why are his eyes so cold and…emotionless?_'

In the elevator, Shuichi felt so awkward sanding alone with the man that his cheeks were flushed pink. He tried to look anywhere but at the man, consuming himself in trying to count all the tiles on the elevator floor.

"There are 80. 13 on the side and 6 along the door."

Shuichi looked up, surprised. He glanced at the mans face momentarily before staring down at the floor again, his face a deeper shade of red than before. When the doors opened on the 24th floor, he walked out quickly, turning left on the way to the mans suite.

Arriving in front of room 619B, he set down the mans luggage and pulled out his key from his pocket. On the key was the name Eiri Yuki **-1-**. He opened the door quickly and handed the man his suitcase.

"Here's your room, Mr. Yuki. I hope you enjoy your stay at the island of Costa Maya."

"Wait. Forgive me, but your accent sounds familiar. Are you Japanese?"

"Yes, sir. I'm from Tokyo."

The man began speaking in Japanese to Shuichi, "Ah. I thought so. How does a young Nihon **-2- **boy find himself on this island?"

"Ano…my family came here one summer, and I've decided to stay on the island again for this summer…" Shuichi lied quickly.

"Ja. Arigato."

"Your welcome, sir."

---

Shuichi was too busy the rest of the day to think back to the golden-eyed Yuki. By the time he made it back to his and Hiro's room, he was too tired to do anything but eat the cup of instant ramen Hiro handed him, strip off is bellboy uniform and fall to his bed, asleep almost instantly.

That night, Shuichi had no dreams. But right before he woke up, he saw Yuki looking at him again with those cold eyes.

---

As soon as the pink-haired bellboy left his room, Yuki took out his cigarettes and lit one quickly, breathing in the nicotine fumes deeply and sinking down on the couch. He was finally alone.

That boy had been strange. He looked outrageous in his bellboy uniform. How could anyone stand to wear a flowing white shirt like the ones the staff here had to wear? And the black vest over it with the resort logo and his name looked very strange. The black pants looked unbearably tight as well. The young boy in such expensive clothes looked out of place, especially with his bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes.

But even though Yuki thought that, he had to admit that he had like the boy more than most people he met. Yuki was not a nice person, especially to obnoxious looking teens like that kid. He couldn't have been more surprised when he found himself hoping that he'd see the bellboy again.

'_What is going on with me? He seems to be just another annoying ochibi with a blushing issue…so why do I want to see him again? Maybe the water here is making me ill…_'

---

Yuki spent the rest of the day pacing around his suite. Twice he tried to work on his novel, but he couldn't concentrate on the plot. After a few hours of this he decided he needed to calm himself. Grabbing his sunglasses, Yuki headed to the gardens.

Long into the night Yuki smoked, watching the ocean and observing the stars, thinking the whole time. When his pack was empty, he headed back to his room, where he lay in bed and waited for sleep to come, but it didn't. At dawn, he was still awake; his mind wouldn't stop churning.

Reaching for his notebook. The blonde man let his thoughts put out onto the paper. '_Stupid ochibi…_'

---

**-1- **I had to do his name "backwards", since they're in a English/Spanish speaking country

**-2- **Means Japanese, in Japanese xD

WOO!!! I finally got this done! I didn't think I would end up changing so much of it…now I know you liked it, so click that little button down there and leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'm in love with this fic, so I've decided that for chapter 2 I'd merge chapter 3 in so that everyone can read more of the yummy YukixShu-ness! My Muse is just being so kind to me with this fic; I haven't had a drop of writers' block with it yet.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gravi, I'd die of happiness. I'm not dead, so you can probably guess why I had to write this Disclaimer.

Through the Glass

Chapter 2: Enter Ryuichi!

---

The next day Shuichi felt strange. He couldn't get the golden-eyed man's face out of his head. Twice he thought he saw the man smoking out the window, but at a second glance, the gardens were empty save for the many American tourists.

During lunch break, he was heading back to his room to make a quick sandwich when Hiro came running down the hall, yammering on about something.

"What is it Hiro? Slow down, I can't understand you."

"Oh, Shuichi-kun, she's _amazing_!"

"Who?"

"Ayaka-senpai! I carried her bags, and she said she would request me again. She's just beautiful; you have to meet her! And get this! She's Japanese too!"

"Really? That's great!"

Reaching the door of their room, Shuichi pulled out his key and unlocked it, stepping in behind Hiro, who was still gushing on about how great Ayaka was. As Shuichi headed for the kitchen, he could hear his friend playing his guitar feverishly. That guitar was Hiro's life.

"Hiro, you should write a song for her. I bet she'd love that!" Shuichi called out over the noise of Hiro's guitar.

The playing stopped, and Shuichi heard Hiro hum thoughtfully, "I dunno…why would she ever like me? I'm just her bellboy! I would only embarrass myself."

"No, she would love it. Girls like dumb sentimental things like that! Besides, you did say she told you she'd look for you again."

Shuichi finished making his sandwich, grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat at the small table they had near the large windows of the room. Looking out to the ocean, he stared at the rhythmic beating of the waves at the beach, lost in thought. Hiro babbled on, oblivious.

"SHUICHI! ARE YOU LISTENING?!?"

"Eh? Ano…of course!"

"No you weren't. What's wrong? You've been acting a bit strange since last night."

"Nothing! I'm fine. Just a little tired." Shuichi said, trying to yawn convincingly.

"Yeah, right. And Ayaka-chan's going to marry me."

"_Nani_??? When did this happen?"

"I was kidding! Baka!"

"…"

"Really, Shuichi, what's wrong?"

Shuichi looked at Hiro, started to say something, and looked down at the table. Taking a sip of coke he mumbled, "I don't know."

"Nani?"

"I said, I don't know."

"How can you not know? Did something happen yesterday?"

"Not really…"

"Did you meet someone interesting?"

"Well there was this really strange guy, and he's the first Japanese person I've seen besides you since I got to the island. I just can't get him out of my head."

"Hmmm…maybe you're attracted to him."

"_Nani_??????????"

"Well that would explain why you can't stop thinking about him. And why you blushed when you started talking about him."

"I am not blushing!" Shuichi said defiantly, but he could feel his cheeks still burning from when he had told about Yuki, "Besides, he's a _man_!"

"That doesn't matter. You can't control who you fall in love with."

"Hiro, that's-"

"Oi! We have to get downstairs!"

"Shit! Its already the end of break?"

The two of them hastily finished eating, and then they were racing down the halls to get to the main lobby on time.

---

"Shuichi, bring this tea up to room 619B. After that you're done for the day."

"HA-A-AI!!! I'm finally done!" Shuichi sang happily, jumping up into the air, his fist aimed at the sky. When he saw the look on Mr. Sanchez's face, he quickly put on a serious face and cleared his throat. "I mean, yes, sir."

The pink-haired resort worker wheeled the tea tray on its cart out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the elevator.

'_619B…that's the golden-eyes room! I wonder if Hiro's right about him…_'

Shuichi arrived at the door and knocked, trying to put on a bored, casual expression. As the door swung open he quickly lost confidence in keeping it that way, feeling unease in the pit of his stomach. He knew his cheeks were burning already.

The blonde man had on a black t-shirt that showed off his chest, and loose fitting, blue drawstring pants. Normal wear for an evening in your room. That wasn't bothering Shuichi at all.

He had on glasses, a pen between his teeth, and notebook in hand. His hair was mussed up in a surprisingly attractive bed head array, sticking out at all angles. The older man might look very, very, _very_ attractive this way, and Shuichi knew it. He liked it. But that wasn't the reason his cheeks were on fire.

It was the man's icy glare. Shuichi felt like a lab rat, stupid and helpless, being examined under that gaze. Like golden-eyes could hear his every thought.

"Ah, my tea." Yuki opened the door wider to allow Shuichi to wheel the cart into his room, but the bellboy didn't move.

"Eh? Ah! Gomenasa-I mean sorry, sir. Here you go, sir." Shuichi stammered. He had been so embarrassed that he had started to talk in his native tongue.

"Yes, its alright. Thank you," Yuki said, eyeing Shuichi carefully. Was something wrong with this kid?

Shuichi shoved his hands in his pockets, attempting to look more casual. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes. Goodnight…." Said Yuki as he closed the door slowly, still watching Shuichi with questioning eyes. The boy blushed scarlet once more before hurrying off to his room.

---

"You _are _attracted to him," said Hiro with a grin.

"But…but he's a man!"

"So?"

"So that would mean I'm gay…" Shuichi said, hanging his head.

"Not for sure. He could just be unique. You don't have to be gay to like just one guy. Besides, love doesn't pay attention to gender." Hiro told him wisely, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Hiro…I never knew you were so sensible," Shuichi said, looking at him in admiration. "Arigatou!"

"No problem. I'm happy to help my best friend when he needs someone with a brain." Hiro said, laughing at his joke.

Shuichi made a face at him, and then became serious once more. "Well…if I'm not gay, then I guess I can tell you. I wrote a love song. I guess…it's about golden-eyes…"

Hiro choked while drinking his coke as Shuichi said this. Setting down his drink and wiping his mouth, he looked at the pink-haired boy in front of him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Hai…" said Shuichi, ducking his head to hide the blush he knew had heated his face.

"Can I read it?"

"If you'll help me with the melody, and teach it to me on your guitar." Shuichi said defiantly, crossing his arms and staring at Hiro with narrowed eyes.

"Hai, hai! Of course I will! So are you going to play it for him?"

"No! Never!!!"

"Aw, I bet he would like it."

"You haven't met him, that's why. He would glare at me until I turned to ice and never say a word. If he did, it would only be to criticize me. Besides, I don't see you rushing over to play your song for that girl, Ayane or whatever her name is!"

"Leave Ayaka-chan out of this! Geez, you sure picked a creepy guy to fall in love with."

Shuichi, stood up and with one foot on the table, leaned over to smack Hiro on the top of the head, red-faced and fuming. Hiro's head snapped forward and hit the table, the impact making a painful thudding noise.

"_I_ didn't choose him! It's not my fault he's attractive and drew me in the way he did! Besides you, he's the only one on this stupid island who bothered to talk to me…even if he was really cold…"

"Oh, GO-MEN! You didn't have to make me leave a dent in the fucking table just because I expressed my opinion!"

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about things like love. Its too confusing and never helps anyone at all!"

"Love? You've just changed the subject entirely, baka! We were talking abou--"

"Shut up! Are you jealous of my feelings for golden-eyes or what?"

"Nani??? Where the hell did that come from? I'm not jealous! I feel sorry for golden-eyes! You're the worst I've ever experienced in be--"

"I told you to shut up! That was just once, and we were drunk, so it doesn't count!"

"We were not drunk, baka! You just suck," Hiro stated with a smug look at Shuichi.

"Teme! I'm leaving!"

Shuichi stood up and made a face at Hiro, then strode to the door. Pulling it open, he went into the hall and slammed the door with a loud bang. Rage and confusion blurred his vision in the form of tears.

---

Shuichi stormed down the hall and to the elevator, where he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with a loud sigh, thinking.

"Ne, ne, ne! You alright, no da?"

Jumping up in surprise and opening his eyes wide, Shuichi faced the man who had just addressed him, in (what he hoped looked like) a fierce black-belt karate stance.

"Ahh! Don't hurt me!" yelled the brunette, waving his hands at Shuichi.

Shuichi looked closely at the face of the brown-haired man, and his heart nearly stopped. SAKUMA RYUICHI!

"Gomen, Sakuma-san!" he blurted out, falling to his knees and kissing the ground in front of the rock star before him.

"Nani? Get up, silly! I'll buy us some ice cream, na no da!" Ryuichi pulled Shuichi up and grinned at him.

When the elevator reached ground floor Ryuichi, still holding Shuichi's hand, led the dazed teen over to a table at the resorts restaurant, El Café de Postre (The Sweet Café).

Motioning to a waitress, he ordered for Shuichi. "Two sundaes and three spoons please!" The waitress, a young Hispanic woman, smiled at his adorable face and nodded.

"Eh? Why three spoons?"Shuichi asked dumbly, trying to think of a way to tell Ryuichi that he thought he was a living god and that his band, Nittle Grasper, was the best on the planet.

"Kumagoro needs one, no da! He loves ice cream, but he has to share with me because he never eats a whole sundae when i get him one!" Ryuichi pointed at his head, where Shuichi noticed a pink stuffed rabbit sat. Had it been there this whole time?

"Oh. Ano...Sakuma-san...I love your music! Your the best musician who ever lived, and Nittle Grasper is the best!" Shuichi gushed.

"Arigatou! Ne, ne, call me Ryu-chan, ok? Whats your name?" Ryuichi asked eagerly, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands.

"Ano...my name is Shuichi."

"Hai! I'm gonna call you Shu-chan, na no da!"

Just then the waitress appeared with the sundaes, setting one in front of each of them and giving Ryuichi the extra spoon.

"Thank you!" Ryuichi sang out.**-1-** The waitress nodded again and restrained herself from glomping the adorable man in front of her before hurrying to the next table.

Plopping Kumagoro down on the table, Ryuichi took the spoon and scooped up a bit of ice cream, lifting it an inch away fron the bunny's sewn-on mouth.

"Come on, Kuma-chan, open up! I got you some yummy ice cream!"

silence. The stuffed animals mouth remained closed.

"Kuma-chan! Open your mouth right now or you won't get any sundaes for a week, no da!"

The black eyes stared defiantly into space, and Kumagoro still ignored Ryuichi.

"Kuma-chan, are you ignoring me? Why? Please say something!" Ryuichi's eyes filled with tears. Pulling the pink rabbit into a hug, he held Kumagoro's mouth to his ear.

"Oh. Ok." He said, hugging the bunny once more.

Placing Kumagoro on his head, Ryuichi turned his eyes to Shuichi, who had been eating his ice cream and watching Ryuichi silently the whole time, amazed. After meeting his idol and watching him talk to his rabbit, he had forgotten all about his fight with Hiro, but the emotions were threatening to flood his thoughts once more.

"Shu-chan, Kuu-chan says he's nervous to eat around you because he barely knows you. Want to play a game so we can get to know you better, na no da? Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne???"

"Okay!"

"Hai! All you have to do is, I ask you a question and you answer, and ask me a question. If one of us doesn't ask a question, the other person gets a point. First one to three points wins, no da!"

"Ok, I'll go first. Do you really write all of your songs?"

"Hai, hai, hai! Every word, no da! Sometimes Tohma-kun helps out, though. Whats you favorite color?"

"Hmmm...yellow! Or pink...one of those two. How long have you...known...Kumagoro-kun?"

"Nearly my whole life! He's always with me, except during concerts, then he sits backstage and listens to me sing. Kuu-chan loves to hear me sing, na no da! Ehh...who'd your best friend?"

"Nakano Hiroshi. But right now we're fighting..."Shuichi looked down and poked at his ice cream sadly.

"No! Thats too bad...I hope you make up soon, friends are important, no da! Oi! I get a point! You didn't ask a question," Ryuichi said, pointing at Shuichi with his spoon and grinning. "Hmmm...if you were diagnosed with a mental illness, what do you think it would be?"

"Nani...? Thats a random question...Probably OCD, I tend to obsess over a lot of strange things. What's your _favorite_ word?"

"Pika, na no da! Because every time I sing everyone watches me sparkle!!! What's your favorite _American_ word?"

"Hmmm...potato. Hahaha, its fun to say. Po-tay-to! Do you like cake?"

"Hai, hai! Cake is yummy!" Ryuichi said enthusiastically, hugging Kumagoro and swaying back and forth, imagining a big piece of delicious chocolate cake.

"One point for me! You forgot to ask a question! Do you like cats?"

"They're ok. But rabbits are the BEST, no da! Right, Kuu-chan?" Ryuichi said, petting the stuffed rabbits head. "Hmmm...whats your favorite book?"

"I dunno...I never liked reading much. And since I got here, I never have the time to read..."

"Ha! I get another point! Do you like it better when its sunny or stormy out?"

"Sunny! There's so much to do when its warm out, all you can do is sit around when it rains. Do you like it better here or in Japan?"

"In Japan, where my family is. Even though i love traveling the world, and its really fun to meet fans who don't even speak my language, I really miss them. Whats your favorite food in the whole world?"

"My favorite food??? Strawberry pocky, what else??? Oh, god, I miss it so much," Shuichi said passionately, a longing look in his eyes, "but there isn't any here! _What is wrong with these people???_"

"Ano...was that a question for me, no da?"

"Not really. It was more of a hypothetical question."

"Hai! I win! You didn't ask me a question! You know, you're really bad at this game..." Ryuichi said regretfully. "But I _win, _na no da!!!"

Ryuichi grabbed Kumagoro from his head and started making him dance, while Shuichi sat silently. '_Man, I lost_...'

"Um, excuse me, but the restaurant is closing for the night."

"Ok! Thank you!"Ryuichi said, standing and smiling.

Shuichi followed him out of the restaurant and into the main lobby.

Ryuichi stretched and yawned. Looking over at Shuichi, he said, "Man, I'm tired, no da. Night!" and hugged Shuichi.

"See you tomorrow, Shu-chan!"

The singer strode off, Kumagoro still on his head to the elevators, leaving Shuichi waving behind him.

Shuichi decided to walk down to the beach, trying to sort his thoughts of what had happened that night. '_This place is crazy..._'

---

**-1-** Just imagine Ryuichi saying that in his adorable Japanese accent /glomps Ryuichi/

Ok, I'm finally done with Chapter 2! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you all like it. I'm pretty proud of myself. So far, I've had NO writers' block with this fic. Its a miracle! Now, review and help me out so that it doesn't develop in later chappies...the buttons right down there!


	3. Chapter 3

WAAAHHH!!! I'm in love with this fic! So, since it's so awesome, I'm updating super fast. Here's chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Gravi. I'm not brilliant enough to write the smexxiness that is Yuki T.T

---

Through the Glass

Chapter 3: First Kiss

'_What a day…I found out I'm in love with golden-eyes, got in a fight with Hiro, and met Sakuma Ryuichi…and now I have nowhere to sleep!_'

Walking along the beach and admiring the moon, Shuichi felt his thoughts turn back to Yuki. Stopping and sitting in the sand, he reached into his pocket and read the song he had written for Yuki. The song containing the words he knew gave his heart away, sitting on such a simple piece of paper. He sighed and folded it up again, stuffing it deep into his pocket for safekeeping.

Leaning back to lay and look at the stars, Shuichi glared at them jealously. It must be wonderful to be a star, so far from the hurt of the world and shining so beautifully all night. '_I wish I could be a star…life would be so much easier, and everyone would love me. Nobody could hurt me either._'

Once again, Shuichi thought back to Yuki. He pondered over ways to confess his love to the man, each time the result getting him closer and closer to Yuki.

Soon he was merely daydreaming of Yuki's beautiful eyes, and what their first kiss would be like. He imagined kiss after kiss, even them running towards each other and embracing on the beach. '_I'm like a love-crazed school girl_,' Shuichi thought with a groan.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder startled Shuichi back to the world. Opening his eyes, he saw that dark clouds had covered the moon. A flash of lightning and more thunderclaps brought down pouring rain on the teen, who was racing down the beach towards the resorts main building.

Grabbing the handle and pulling, he found that the door had been locked for the night. Pounding with his fists on the door and shouting over the wind, he waited for someone to come. The rain was pouring harder, and he was already drenched.

"Chikshou!" he shouted, and sank to the ground. Nobody was around to hear him. **–1-**

Or was there? Yuki had come downstairs to go to the bar and request some sake be delivered to his room; '_This western alcohol tastes like shit_,' he had thought bitterly on the first day. So what if it was nearly 2 in the morning? He had a craving for _good_ alcohol at the moment, writers' block was upon him at full force.

When he had arrived in the main lobby, however, Yuki heard someone banging on one of the doors. Now, through the glass of the door he could see a cold, wet, pink-haired teen slumped against it dejectedly.

Shrugging and striding to the door, Yuki pulled the handle. The sopping wet Shuichi fell into the lobby, along with a large amount of water. Sputtering and shivering, the boy looked up from behind the curtain of wet hair covering his eyes. When his eyes met Yuki's, his face twisted and his cheeks glowed pink. '_I'm really starting to wonder about this kid…_' Yuki thought at the sight of him.

Shuichi stood shakily and, shivering violently because of the coolness of the air-conditioned lobby, began to wring out his dripping tank top, staring at the floor.

"A-Ano…Th-thank you…" he stuttered through his chattering teeth, extremely embarrassed.

"Hmmm…how the hell did you manage to get yourself locked outside like this in the middle of the night, while it was pouring? And in your pajamas," Yuki asked, motioning to Shuichi's clothes with his hand briefly.

Looking down, Shuichi realized that from the point of him storming out of Hiro's and his room, he _had_ been wearing his pajamas. '_I've been walking around like this the whole time? Sakuma-san and golden-eyes must think I'm an idiot…_'

Sighing, he said, "I had a fight with my friend and ran out of our room…without the key. I went to the beach to think and it started raining, but I couldn't get inside because the door was locked…" he trailed off.

"So now you have no way to get into your room? Baka."

"Sh-shut up! I'll be fine; I can just sleep in the lobby! Teme, you don't even know me."

"In your wet clothes? I don't need to know you to know you're an idiot."

"Well…why do you care? Are you planning to give me some dry clothes and a place to sleep?"

"Yes. Come with me. You can stay in my room."

Yuki turned and headed for the elevator, while Shuichi stood in place, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, his hair and clothes still dripping onto the carpet. "Nani…?" he asked weakly.

Coming to his senses, he hurried after Yuki to the elevator.

While in the elevator, Yuki noticed the pink-haired boy was counting the floor tiles, just like he had last time they had been in the elevator alone. Shuichi had on only shorts and a baggy tank top, both of them hung loosely to his slender frame, weighted down by the water. His face was still tinted pink…was he afraid of people or what?

---

"Ano…are you sure this will fit me?" Shuichi asked, holding up the blue button-up shirt Yuki had given him to change into.

"No, but I don't want you wearing any of my nicer shirts. None would fit you any better anyway, your such a scrawny kid." Yuki said, chuckling softly.

"Nani??? If I'm scrawny, that makes you a fatso!" Shuichi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the older man.

"I'm just tall. You, on the other hand, are short and so skinny I'm beginning to wonder if you're anorexic or bulimic or something."

"I AM NOT anorexic! I love food, I eat all the time!"

"Just shut up and go get changed before you catch a cold. You're shivering worse than ever."

"Yeah, because you keep it as cold as a freezer in this stupid room!" Shuichi said and stormed off to get changed, slamming the door.

A few seconds later he came back out of the bedroom. Staring down at the carpet in embarrassment, he said, "A-ano…I don't have any…p-pants to wear…"

"Well, none of my pants would stay on you, so you can wear a pair of my boxers."

Shuichi's eyes widened and his head shot up to look at Yuki in shock. He quickly looked back down though, not wanting Yuki to see him blush…again.

He followed Yuki to the bedroom, took the pair of boxers the man handed him and shut the door as soon as he left. Stripping off his wet clothes, he quickly pulled on the boxers, trying not to think of the person who owned them.

As he slipped his arm through the sleeve of the shirt, he noticed its smell. Pressing his nose to the fabric he inhaled its aroma. It smelled faintly of cigarette smoke, but underneath that it smelled like…marmalade.

---

When Shuichi had dressed, he stepped out of the bedroom to where Yuki was lounging on the couch. The blonde man turned away from the t. v. to look at Shuichi, with what looked like an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Your hair is still soaked. Here, dry it off." He said flatly.

Shuichi was slammed in the face with a soft towel. "Hey!" he yelled angrily, making a face Yuki.

Yuki's lips curved into the hint of a grin as he looked at the angered teen before him. He lifted his hand to grab the end of (what Shuichi thought was) his cigarette, and broke it off at the tip near his mouth.

"What…what is that?" Shuichi asked, pointing a finger at the stick between Yuki's fingers.

"Strawberry pocky," Yuki said, holding up the box. "I brought it with from Japan, this country's candy is disgusting. I like eating sweets when I have writers' blo-"

Yuki wasn't able to finish his sentence, due to the pink blur that has flashed across the room and tackled him to the floor, grabbing the box of pocky from his hands and knocking his breath away. He now lay beside the couch, a damp towel in his face.

Pulling it off, he looked up to see Shuichi lying on top of him, his face mere inches from his own. The teen's chin was resting on his chest, a look of deep contentment on his face as he chewed a piece of pocky, slow and lovingly.

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, realizing where he was. Yuki watched as the boy's cheeks flushed pink again, his eyes wide as he stared at Yuki. He looked kind of… cute, lying on top of him blushing like that. The violet eyes that had been looking into his in shock shifted away as the teen's body squirmed uneasily against his.

That was too much for the man. Reaching his hand up, Yuki gently turned Shuichi's face to look at him once again. He brushed away the bangs from the boys face and leaned forward, pressing his lips sweetly to Shuichi's and moving them both to a sitting position.

Shuichi, now in Yuki's lap, gave into the kiss, his beloved pocky slipping to the floor and out of his hands, forgotten. His arms slid up to Yuki's neck, wrapping around the other man and pulling him closer.

Yuki deepened their kiss, placing his hands on the small of Shuichi's back, his tongue begging for entrance to Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi quickly parted his lips and allowed the man to enter, sighing happily. He feebly attempted to fight for dominance, Yuki overcoming him easily, being the more experienced of the two.

They broke apart too soon, their body's need for air interrupting the passionate exchange. Shuichi nervously grinned at Yuki, his arms still around the man's neck. His face was flushed and he was breathing deeply, this time not from embarrassment. (xDDD)

Yuki stared back at him, and then, shoving the teen off his lap and averting his eyes, stood up shakily and strode to the bedroom, slamming the door.

"Golden-eyes…" Shuichi called after him softly, sadly staring at the closed bedroom door.

---

Shuichi slept on the couch that night, easily finding the spare blankets that _he_ had carried up to the suite the day before. He arranged himself on the couch facing the bedroom door, which he watched sadly until sleep overcame him.

Beyond the door Yuki stayed up, thinking of how much he had changed since coming to the resort. He barely knew that…kid, and yet he had been driven to kiss him.

_'I should have never opened that damn door; I never did get my sake! Hell, I should have never come to this resort…then I wouldn't have even met that brat…'_ Shuichi's face appeared in his mind, and he felt a strange tug in his chest. _'Do I actually…_care_ about that kid? I don't even know his name.'_

Yuki's thought continued to stir his mind and contradict each other, when Shuichi appeared at his door, opening it sheepishly. The teens thin body, draped in Yuki's large shirt and boxers, stood uncertainly in the doorway. He didn't want to disturb Yuki, who he didn't know was still awake.

"Yes?"

Shuichi jumped in surprise, dropping the pillow he had been clutching to his chest. "Ano…I can't sleep…"

"Do you want to stay in here?" Yuki asked, his voice suddenly sounding very weary.

"…"

"Come on."

Lifting up the covers of the large bed, Yuki beckoned Shuichi over to him. In the dark of the room the teen couldn't see the soft smile on his lips. _'This kid really is starting to get to me…I'll have to tell him to quit being so cute.'_

Hesitantly Shuichi came, lying on the very edge of the mattress, far away from the older man. Yuki let the covers fall over his slender body and lay on his stomach, facing the wall.

Shuichi turned to him and pulled the covers up to his chin. _'I'm in his bed…Oh god. Why am I such a baka? He must know I'm attracted to him now. Maybe I should say something…'_

"Ano…I never have slept in a room alone. I'm kind of…afraid of the dark…sorry…you probably don't want to see me after what happened earlier. I'll leave first thing tomor-"

A hand reached over to cover Shuichi's mouth and stop his babbling. Yuki turned over to look at the wide-eyed boy with narrow eyes of his own. They softened after seeing Shuichi's frightened expression, and he removed his hand from his mouth.

"Golden-eyes…" Shuichi said quietly, wishing he knew the name of the gorgeous man beside him.

"No, Yuki," Yuki said gently, and he gave Shuichi a soft kiss. "I'm the one who keeps kissing you, it's not your fault. But you have to stop being so cute, its distracting to me."

Shuichi blushed scarlet as the golden-eyed man turned back to the wall, sighing in disbelief.

"Yuki," he whispered softly, enjoying the feel of the mans name on his tongue. Before he drifted off to sleep he said it many more times, loving it each time he said it.

---

**-1- **Chikshou means damn it XD

/dances/ well, there's the third chapter! I had a tough time with the kissing scene, was it ok?

Yuki: No it wasn't, I didn't get to claim my Shu-chan yet.

Shuichi: _Your_ Shu-chan? WAHH! I'm Yuki's!!! Daisuki, Daisuki! Hey… he's right, why didn't we…I mean…

Hikari: Because, that would be _veryyy_ hard for me to write, I would have an eternal nosebleed III-.-

Yuki: Ah, so you're a pervert, like my idiot brother?

Hikari: Nani/cough/ Well, I guess I am. But that's a rare and admirable trait in women

Tatsuha: Hey! Why aren't I in the story? I want my Ryu-chan!

Hikari: Hmmm… maybe I'll let you into the story. As for Ryu-chan… I don't want you to taint his pure child mind with your hentai ways.

Tatsuha: You're a pervert too, what's the difference?

Hikari: I don't try to _rape_ look-alikes of the person I'm obsessed with.

Tatsuha: …

---

Ok! That's the end of chapter three. Anyone else want Tatsuha to appear in the story? Review and I'll most definitely update sooner…!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry this took so long to update, but I've been having a tough time with what to do in this chapter. I was going to have it a bit darker…but I'm trying to fit Tatsuha in. Hopefully it works out. Thanks so much for all of you who have faithfully reviewed each chapter, you make writing this so much more fun.

**Disclaimer:** Maki Murakami owns Gravitation, not me. But if I did there would be a lot more of Ryu-chan!

---

Through the Glass

Chapter 4: Shattering...and an uninvited guest

--SPECIAL-- Shu's POV

_I was running…running as fast as I could. I had to get to_ something…_but I didn't know what._

_There was no rain…no sky, but I kept stepping into puddles, the water splashing all over and soaking my shorts. No rain…all there was around me was blackness. _

_Looking over my shoulder, trying not to slip and fall, I saw nobody. But I knew…something was after me. When I turned back to look ahead of me, the blackness had turned into a street…I was in Tokyo! And right at the end of the street I was running down as fast as I could was _Yuki

_He stood and watched my rapid progress silently, ignoring the steady stream of people hurrying past him, and the angry shouts directed at him for blocking their path. He had eyes only for me as I ran to him. When I was nearly to him, only ten feet or so between us, he lifted his hand and reached it out to me, waiting for my hand to grab his. _

I ran faster than I thought possible, desperately stretching my hand forward. He was so close…and he wanted me too…the world seemed to be moving in slow motion…I felt our fingers touch, but as soon as I'd gripped his hand with my much smaller one, I felt that presence again. Someone was after us. Yuki pulled me close and held me, and as I looked up to his face I saw surprise in his liquid golden eyes…and just like that, he shattered.

_Like the glass of a picture frame crashing to the ground, he simply shattered. The street had disappeared from my vision when I'd grabbed Yuki's hand, but now I was in that same never ending darkness, surrounded by those puddles. I felt a wetness on my face and realized I was crying. Despair was ripping at my chest with alarming force, emotion welling up inside me like I never thought possible. I was terrified._

_Were those puddles_ my _tears? Or the tears of all the people in the world who had lost the ones they loved? But…I barely even _knew _Yuki! What had happened to him? Somehow I knew…this was more than a dream. I was falling in love with that man quickly, and someone didn't want me to be happy…_

_Oh, Yuki…_

---

Normal POV **–1-**

Yuki woke the next morning with the sun streaming from the large windows of his room across his bed, which blinded him momentarily. Turning his head to look at the clock, he felt his chin brush against something soft. It wasn't his blanket, and it smelled of strawberries…

Looking down, his golden eyes locked on pink hair. What was that? He didn't have any pink hair.

His eyes trailed down to his chest, where and angelic face rested. Shuichi snored lightly, a small trail of drool from the corner of his mouth making its way to Yuki.

The boy had nearly slipped out of the large shirt he had on, it was clinging to one shoulder and twisted around him as if he had tossed around during the night. His thin arms were buried in the long sleeves, resting loosely at his sides.

With Yuki's very own arm wrapped gently around the teens waist. Had _he_ pulled Shuichi closer in his sleep?

Yuki quickly pulled away from Shuichi and slid out of the bed, the sheets going with him and uncovering the teen's body. Shuichi curled up in a fetal position and shivered slightly. Yuki stared at him a few moments, and then awkwardly pulled up the sheets so that they covered Shuichi's body again, careful not to get too close.

The boy smiled and nuzzled his head into the mattress. Yuki stepped back; afraid he was going to wake him.

Grabbing a change of clothes and glancing once more at the dreaming Shuichi, he saw the boy's face grimace in what looked like fear. Was he dreaming? Yuki thought briefly of waking Shuichi, decided against it and headed for the bathroom to take a shower where he could think in peace.

---

"Ah," said a man with dark hair, who had just successfully broken into room 619B, "So _this_ is why my brother came to this godforsaken island."

Grinning and standing over Yuki's bed, Tatsuha touched Shuichi's cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Sure is cute…he looks a bit like my dear Ryu-chan…" he said thoughtfully, perverted thoughts quickly pouring into his mind.

Casually strolling to the bathroom door, he heard the shower running, and a steady stream of dark muttering.

"Yep, he'll be in there for a while. Never change, do you Yuki?" he asked as he walked back over to the bed and looked down at Shuichi's face, his full, pouty lips parting ever so slightly as he snored quietly. Tatsuha couldn't see his body, which was covered by the bed sheets, but he had no trouble imagining what he must look like.

"Well, you can't sleep the day away…" Tatsuha said to Shuichi, grinning.

He knelt on the end of the bed near Shuichi's feet, licking his lips and trying to control himself. Don't want to make Yuki mad. Putting his hands on either side of the boy's waist, he leaned over Shuichi. Lowering his head and putting his lips to Shuichi's ear, he whispered seductively, "Time to wake up, sleepy head."

"Mmmmmm…" Shuichi groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Come on, wake up," Tatsuha insisted, poking Shuichi's cheek.

"Hmmm…" he murmured, "I know how I can wake you up," and slid his hands to Shuichi's waist and pushing up his shirt. "Waaake uuuuppp…!"

Shuichi sighed and opened his eyes slowly. "Mmmmmm…Yuki…" he looked up to Tatsuha and his eyes widened. "When did you dye your hair? Why did you dye it?" he asked groggily, thinking that it was Yuki who was kneeling over him. Reaching up, he put his arms around Tatsuha's neck, not wanting "Yuki" to decide he didn't like Shuichi again.

"Ahh…ano…" Tatsuha said, having a very hard time concentrating.

Now Shuichi was beginning to wake up, and he remembered his dream slowly. He quickly slid out from under Tatsuha and hopped to the floor; careful not to touch him for fear that he might shatter. He stood next to the bed and watched Tatsuha warily.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuha asked, looking at Shuichi with what he hoped would look like concern.

"N-nothing," Shuichi stammered, his curse of blushing taking over once again. But then he noticed something. This man wasn't acting at _all_ like Yuki…

"Who are you?" he yelled, pointing accusingly at Tatsuha, his finger poking through the fabric of Yuki's shirts long sleeve. "You aren't Yuki, you don't even have his pretty liquid golden eyes!"

"Shhh! He's in the shower right now, and he's in a bad mood. Don't be too loud or he'll come out here and start yelling at me. I'm his brother, Tatsuha…I just came here to see if he's ok…Mika will never leave him alone, but she makes _me_ come to damn island instead of dragging her ass over here." Tatsuha said angrily.

"Oh…ano…I'm his bellboy, Shuichi."

"Yeah? So why were you sleeping in his bed if you're just his bellboy? And what kind of bellboy calls his customers eyes beautiful?" Tatsuha asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Shuichi, "And you have his clothes on." He added, pointing at the shirt Shuichi was wearing, which hung to his knees.

"Ano…I…" Shuichi tried to think of something to say, coming up blank, his cheeks flushing. "It's a long story," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he thought back to the previous night.

"Man, I don't blame him for sleeping with you, you sure are cute...and I bet you'd be easy. But how could anyone like my hardass brother?" Tatsuha asked.

"Nani? I didn't do anything like _that_ with him!" Shuichi said quickly, waving his hands in front of him, the sleeves of his shirt flapping around madly. "I got locked out of my room and—"

"Whatever, you don't have to tell me, it's none of _my_ business…" Tatsuha said leaning forward, hopeful that Shuichi would decide to tell him some juicy details.

"But we didn't _do _anythi—"

"Tatsuha, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Yuki, stepping out of the bathroom with jeans and an unbuttoned light blue business shirt on. His hair was wet and dripping, a towel around his neck. Shuichi's eyes widened at the sight.

"Mika-chan made me come to check up on you. She said I have to tell her _everything_ about why you're on this island, but if you give me some breakfast I won't tell her about your new lover and she'll leave you alone…!" said Tatsuha hopefully.

"Baka, he isn't my lover. He's my bellboy." Yuki told him.

"_Suuuure_ he isn't…but then why was he sleeping in your bed when I got here?" Tatsuha asked smugly.

"Because he got locked out of his room. I let him stay here, but he's afraid of the dark and didn't want to sleep on the couch alone." Yuki said simply, and Shuichi blushed.

"Awww, how could you _not_ want to sleep with him? He's so kawaii!" Tatsuha said in a whiney voice.

"Yeah, I'll admit he is pretty cute. Not too bad of a kisser either. Although he does have a bad problem with his blushing." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Nani??? I'm right here! Stop talking about me like that!" Shuichi yelled at them.

"Shut up, ochibi. I let you stay with me, and I'll talk about you however I like." Yuki said coldly.

"Hai…" Shuichi said, hanging his head.

"So you _do _like him!" said Tatsuha, "No fair, you're so mean to him and yet you're the one who gets to have him…" he whined.

Yuki ignored Tatsuha's sad comment and strode past the two and out the bedroom door, picking up the phone on the coffee table in the next room. He dialed the front desk and requested breakfast for the three of them, and then took out his laptop, typing furiously.

"_Sooooo…_what's your name? I'm Tatsuha!" said Tatsuha, grinning widely at Shuichi.

"Ano… Shuichi."

"Shuichi??? Kawaii, it sounds almost the same as Ryuichi! I keep on loving you more and more! Why do you like Yuki? He's mean and cold and he'll ignore you! I'm much nicer, wanna come with me?" asked Tatsuha eagerly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"A-ano…" stuttered Shuichi, blushing and looking at the floor, "No thanks…"

"Baka! It's not fair! Demo… Ryu-chan is better anyway," Tatsuha said, crossing his arms. "Now it's just a matter of us meeting and him falling in love with my wonderful charm…ah, a match made in heaven," he sighed dreamily.

"Sugoy…" muttered Shuichi, looking at Tatsuha and twitching slightly. "He's obsessed…even worse than me…"

Tatsuha jumped off the bed and walked into the suite's main room, sitting on the floor and turning on the television. A disturbed Shuichi followed him slowly, sitting hesitantly on the edge of the couch next to Yuki.

Just then a knock on the door rang out through the suite, signaling the arrival of breakfast. Yuki set his laptop on the coffee table and went to open the door, allowing the bellboy to push the food cart in and giving him a tip.

Tatsuha quickly grabbed a plate of food, stuffing it into his mouth. As soon as Shuichi has grabbed a plate as well, he saw the resort logo on its edge.

"ITAI!!! I forgot completely about work!!! Mr. Sanchez is going to fire me!!!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face as he ran around the room, completely horrified.

"Relax," Yuki told him in a bored voice, "I called the front desk and told them you had a family crisis on the mainland. You aren't expected back to work for a week."

Shuichi stopped his frantic storm to look at Yuki, dumbfounded. "Eh?" he asked stupidly. "But…what am I gonna do for a whole week? And Hiro-kun is probably still mad at me…"

Taking a sip of his orange juice, Yuki studied the boy with critical eyes. "Hmmm… that's your problem. I just helped you to not lose your job, so don't expect me to figure everything else out."

"Yuuukiiiiii!… That's not fair! Can't I stay with you? I promise I'll sleep on the couch!" whined Shuichi, looking at Yuki with teary eyes and an adorable face.

"That depends. Tatsuha, how long are you going to stay here?" asked Yuki, sounding more bored than ever.

"Mika told me I had to report to her as soon as possible…so I guess I'll be gone by this afternoon." He told them, not really paying attention to the conversation and watching a Spanish soap opera. "Mexican is such a confusing language…"

"Fine. I guess you can stay, ochibi. Just don't bother me, I'll be working most of the time on my novel."

"You're a novelist?" asked Shuichi.

"Is that strange?" Yuki asked back coldly.

"N-no…" said Shuichi uncertainly.

"Hey, if your not even supposed to be on the island, what are you gonna do all week?" Tatsuha asked Shuichi, bored with the show he'd been watching.

"Aw, man! Your right… I'll be stuck in this stupid suite all week… how boring!" Shuichi whined.

---

**-1-** Am I any good at changing POVs, or should i stick to this POV?

Wow, this was hard to write. Gomen, I have a feeling it didn't turn out too good… /sweatdrop/ but it's late at night and I'm tired. Did I fit Tatsuha in well? It was fun to write the scene with him in the bedroom XD

Tatsuha: No way! Ryu-chan is in that hotel and I'm stuck in Yuki's room watching some Spanish soap opera? I should get to have my dear Ryu-chan! Wahh!

Hika-chan: Too bad, Tatsuha/pushes him out the door/ Anyone agree with him? Please review, and I promise I'll update sooner! The button is right down there, and I just _might_ have left a pile of Kuma-chan plushies behind it… X3


	5. Authors Note

Hey minna! Sorry for this disappointment, but I just want to let you all know that I'm still working hard on Through the Glass, though I've got writers block… T-T

I'll try and finish writing chapter 5 as soon as possible, I'm just as in love with this as anyone and I MUST keep it going on!

Well, since there's nothing of real interest for you to read here, I'd just like to randomly suggest another Fanfic for you to read! Its called Pianissimo Butterfly, and it is true genius work. It's a RyuxShu story, and the words and story are simply magical. It is and always will be my favorite Fanfic and piece of literature. Recommendations for it go through the roof xD

Also, if anyone would like to give me some ideas as to what I should do with the rest of Through the Glass, please tell me any requests or suggestions.

I don't mind if you yell at me for taking so long with updating, the criticism will just make me work harder… even though I don't particularly like being yelled at -.-

Arigato! Please be patient with me!


End file.
